Catch Me If You Can
by Ashkit17
Summary: Seventeen year old Maximum Ride is no ordinary girl. While moving to Alborne, Illinois, she attends a new school. Trying to escape their personal nightmare, her and 8 year old Gazzy attend school to attempt to act normal. But this school is'nt as normal as she thinks, until she meets Fang.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Our Life.

You dont know me.

If you did, then you would know im no ordinary girl, from Alborne, Illinios. My name is Maximum Ride, and I just transfered to this town because my mother, Valencia Martinez, got a job here. Of course, that wasnt the real reason, but Ill tell you that later.

Anywho, I am Seventeen years old with blond hair, brown eyes, and a kick-ass attitude. My little brother, Gazzy, has blond hair, blue eyes, and looks more like my mother, while i resemble my father, Jeb.

There is something special about me and Gazzy, and if anyone knew about it, we'd be taken away and be put back in cages. Ever since i was 15, I lived in a cage. The scientists at this place called the school put Bird genes into me. I was experimented on, tortured, silenced with tasers if i screamed. The genes they injected me with gave me wings. My eye sight is more enhanced, my IQ is extremely higher than average, I can run up to 130 MPH, and of course, the main feature, I can fly. My wings are a brown color, with white at the edges of my primary feathers. While being 15 at the time, Jeb, my father, (who was also one of the scientists), broke me and a little kid named Gazzy out. Gazzy is exactly like me, except there is something funky with his digestive system. Hes only 8 years old, but me and him are close.

Its been two years since we've escaped, and i couldnt wonder if they were still looking for us.

Now that I've got you caught up, I can continue to my life right now. Highschool.


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool. Some people are excited about it. Especially senior year.

Those people are nuts, Im telling you. I woke to the sound of an alarm clock playing Just like Fire by Pink. I woke immediatly, slamming my hand on the alram clock, muttering swear words. "Max! Come down here! We have to leave in 10 minutes!" My mother shouted. _Great._ I thought. I stood up from my bed, stretching my wings to thier full length. After releasing tension from my muscles, I quickly went over to my mirror, only to figure out that I forgot to shower.

Who needs to look good on their first day anyways? I certainly dont. I dont need to fit in that much. I slid on some jeans and a t-shirt that said, "Bad Attitude". I put my long wavy hair in a ponytail, and flew downstairs.

As soon as i walked downstairs, Gazzy pelted me with a hug. "Good morning Max! Im so happy you're awake. Im so excited for school." He smiled. Gazzy is such a cute kid. Me and him are closer than peanut butter and jelly, put with a secret like ours, you have to. "Gazzy, afterschool how about me and you go for a fly?" I whispered groggily. His smile widened, and i couldnt help but feel warm. "Sweeties, its time to go. Do you guys have everything?" My mother asked. "Yeah, we have everything i need."

We drove for 5 minutes and dropped Gazzy off at the elementary school. Before he left, I said, "Be careful, if anything happens, fly to the highschool. You know where it is. Ill be there."

"Okay Max. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo." I watched him walk away.

My turn.

 **Dont worry! Ill post more, i am just getting the hang of this. I hope you enjoy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as i arrived to school, butterflies filled my stomach. There were so many kids, I couldnt believe it.

"Have fun honey!" my mom shouted from the car window.

I turned and smiled, and looked back in front of me.

I walked through the giant double doors, searching for the office. _These hallways are enormous!_ I thought. Everything about this high school was alittle, off though. Im trying not to be my paranoid self, but that has saved me more times then i can count.

After about 10 minutes of searching for the office, I walked into air conditioning. Ah it felt amazing against my back. I was sweating feathers!

"Hi, im a new student here." This woman, around 40 years old, looked up at me with an unwelcoming face. Jeeze, what'd i do?

"Name?"

"Maximum Ride."

"Ah okay, here is your schedule. Your hall pass is also with that folder. Dont lose it." She replied monotonously. "Thank you." I gave her one last look, and walked out the door.

Man, remind me never to get sent to the office. She could have been more enthusiastic about it. I looked down at my schedule. I had English first hour, Math second, Science third, lunch, then Spanish, History, Study hall and Gym.

"Just perfect." I whispered. I looked up suddenly and collided with someone. I was thrown on my back, with someone on top of me.

"If i were you I'd get up before i kick your sorry ass!" I yelled. "Sorry." He stood up, and i got a better look at him.

He had long-ish, thick black hair that looked messy on purpose. His olive tone skin was the perfect shade. His pupils were a deep black, his clothes were black, shoes, bookbag, wow this dude likes black! I blushed.

 _No! Bad Max! Stop it._

I looked one more time, turned around, and walked away.

I walked into English class, late of course, and immediatly made eye contact with the teacher. "Are you Miss Ride?" She wondered.

"Yes Ma'am. Im sorry for being late, Im new here." I said politely as i could. Which of course, for me, was hard. "Oh! A new student! Would you please introduce yourself to the class? Im Mrs. Bond. " I did'nt really want to, but i didnt want to be rude.

"My name is Max. My family moved here because my mom got a job here. Shes a veterinarian."

"Thank you!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Please go sit by Nick over there. There is a seat right next to him. Nick, can you please raise your hand?"

I looked, and gasped.

No freaking way. It was that dude who ran into me!

He seemed as suprised as I was, and I walked back and sat down. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see emo staring at me.

"Take a picture, Itll last longer." I snarled. He smirked.

Great start for the first day.


End file.
